Of Good Mornings and Bad Wolves
by CkyKing
Summary: Interconnected Drabbles : By chance or by design they met. And they aren't going to let each other go. She will huff and puff and scatter his ennemies. He will take her back to their reality. Together, their wills and their howls cross space and time.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Harry Potter do not belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>I-Dreams<strong>

Harry was fleeing, fleeing from his thoughts, from his visions, from his friends, from everything. It was on this occasion that he found the Room of Requirement. Sitting in an armchair and staring at the roaring flames, he fell into himself where only his thoughts like running waters were drowning him. Drowning him in guilt (Cedric, dead because of him), in fear (Voldemort was back and would destroy all that he held dear) and in sorrow (alone, alone, always alone).

Sleep on silent wings took him and would never completely let them go.

He dreamt of stars, of wondrous and impossible things, of planets and times and beings that he had never met and would not yet meet, with him as the eye of a storm.

And he was running, running with each step redrawing the world (the time) around him alongside a wolf with golden eyes and otherworldly voices singing to him in a language he did not understand (did not need to).

Because he was dreaming and he was _fantastic._

* * *

><p>Her world was made of muted colors and gaping darkness. Everything reminded her of <em>him <em>and so, on her first night in this world that would now be hers, she slept where they were lost to each other, on the Bad Wolf Bay with the night wind like ribbons of glass cutting into her skin and clawed fingers gripping at her hair. Her body was as frozen as her heart, an empty comfort that made her close her eyes.

Sleep on silent wings took her and would never completely let them go.

She dreamt of castles, of moving staircases, of ancient forests and forgotten wonders that made her forget her pain for a brief while (because in this dream, she simply _was_).

And there were light touches on the edge of her perception, with brilliants colors never seen before and warm wood under her fingers, a red haired woman bestowing smiles and kind touches upon her.

She was dreaming and it was fantastic.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, you are told to stop day dreaming, imagining, dreaming because you will get lost and never find your way back to earth. They think that the people who said that were right because dreams are another reality but there are twists and turns and dives that leave you dizzy and wanting for <em>more. <em>It makes you breatheless and excited and you leave your life behind for those few timeless moments.

They are also a portal, a gate to others (beings, times, places, people).

Really, they love dreams because their first meeting was there even though they would never see it as such until much later.


	2. Feelings

**II – Feelings**

When he woke up, he had a single rose in his hand and the sound of howls on his lips. There was something different about him, something like soothing touches on his soul and the sound of waves in his thoughts. He felt as if in the eternity between heartbeats, living in a moment that didn't really exist and time couldn't quite reach.

A clock sounded midnight and the moment broke.

His eyes flashed gold.

Harry looked back at the flower in his hand and, smiling sadly (though he didn't know why), he put it behind his ear.

It felt oddly right (like promises on the wind and fingers in his hair).

* * *

><p>When she woke up, a half remembered lullaby sounding in her head and a lily in the sand, she smiled (heartbreak and heartbreaking).<p>

It was black like his hair (that's not right).

Rose, nearly realizing and not understanding got up and left, confused, to her house (not home, never home). The flower was in her hand, a reminder of what had passed and that change was coming.

A song played, unheard, in the bay.

* * *

><p>Inside her soul, behind bars and chains and traps (of love and of life), in a corner that had always been, Bad Wolf felt for the first time since its birth (in fires and songs and hopes so great), felt the dimensions of dreams, memories and forgotten scenes, a link made and the future rewritten.<p>

The time was coming.

Wolves howled and their hearts ached.

* * *

><p>Elsewhen, elsewhere, the Tardis sensed and rejoiced while the Lonely God wrapped in grief stayed unaware.<p> 


	3. Anger

**III – Anger**

His lips pulled back in a snarl and … her eyes turned molten gold.

Howls in her/his/their heart.

He burned with the light of new born suns and of … stars in her eyes were knowledge from the sky.

She could see all that was, all that is and all that could be.

He held the whole of time and space in his hands.

Their voices would be warm,_** deathly, **__furious, _**ethereal.**

And they would say:

"Are you _(She felt and reached)_ afraid of the (_He pulled and willed)_ Big Bad Wolf?"

Their enemies would stare at them with hate in their eyes.

"Because we are"

Time _burned_.

* * *

><p>harryrose woke up and screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Haunting notes and glimmering symbols chasing each other.<p>

_Not yet_


	4. Moon

**IV – Moon**

Strange, unnatural, liar, murderer were the words that followed him. But the boy with the green, green (gold) eyes, the faraway gaze and the rose in his hair didn't care (to react, to answer, to simply _care_).

The day following Cedric's death, his friends found him changed. Nothing bothered him anymore, he moved with a thoughtless (predatory) grace that he had never had and would sometimes stop and _stare_ as if seeing something they couldn't (would never) see.

He looked _lost _-lost in dreams and lost in time- somehow like he was living just out of their reach (twirling in realms of his (her) own making) and it hurt because he wasn't as _here _as he seemed to be before (wolves and roses and time).

Harry Potter was like the Mages of old that lived and breathed and were magic and so much more than the actual wizards.

(wrong, so wrong, he was a being of time that flickered golden)

Eclipsed from the brightly shining sun to the more ethereal moon dancing between clouds and disappearing (howling to prove that he _exists_) as if he had never been.

* * *

><p>Scrambled links and meshing and pulling and <em>screeching<em>

* * *

><p>Everything was in a haze and it was like looking at the world through frosted windows. He didn't exactly know who he was (somanynamesomanylives) but it wasn't (should be) important.<p>

He just existed.

* * *

><p>Vortex tearing and space rending and time breaking<p>

* * *

><p>Living on the edge, moving and moving and never stopping because he was <em>alive <em>and when that wasn't enough, he would hurt himself until he _bled _because blood in his veins meant herenowthen.

Sometimes, when he was being pulled to the black and empty darkness (the Void), four words

Rose tyler harry Potter rose Tyler Harry potter

would warp around him like pretty ribbons of light and drag him (them) back into consciousness .

The rest of the time, he lived for those few moments of perfect clarity where even the Earth stopped turning beneath his feet. And he could see something (like threads) linking everything together.

He could just about see the brightest of them all, the one keeping the world together and that was so very important (mydoctor) in not the way he seemed, that he couldn't understand because (he was poor _broken_ Harry) of his thoughts like blossoms in the wind.

* * *

><p>They didn't quite were anymore. They were more, more that could be understood because they were fighting (biting) the Universe itself, clawing themselves back (to existence) from the edge again and again.<p>

Because he/she/they were beings that should have never been, should have never met and being what they were never meant to be.

They have different ways of hiding it.

* * *

><p>He is full of cracks (isn't complete) like the moon and he doesn't hide it.<p>

Truth, for wizards, is the best of lies.

But he flows around their efforts, slipping like moonlight in their hands.

* * *

><p>Moon and Sun unable to exist at the same time (<em>it will not stop them<em>)


	5. Sun

**V – Sun**

Rose Tyler works at Torchwood, where she blinds them all (but Mickey and mom and her notfather) with her radiance, burning like a supernova (like the one he created), and they are all so much more _innocent _than her even if they killed and protected Earth every day.

And she is fantastic (just for him).

(something in her fractures a little more each time she thinks this)

She is the equilibrist, walking on the thin wire of her life, mocking the abyss of boredom, monotony and broken dreams below.

Sometimes, she feels it like distant drums of war _badwolfbadwolfbadwolf_ and she would remember (boy with broken glass eyes and a kiss that never was) and would forget soon after.

She knew (but didn't _know_) that she had been Bad Wolf. It had been fire _mydoctorlivelivelive_ and pain _ohgodmakeitstop _and the TARDIS in her head _nomore _and being scattered and put back together again and again.

It's something she both treasures and hates, saving the Doctor, saving her world and losing him (to her New Doctor) at the same time but Rose is certain that something happened at the same Time (birth rebirth death) and she has forgotten (unforgivable).

* * *

><p>There are also things that Rose doesn't let herself think and dozen more that she never say.<p>

How the cold creeping ice ensnare her and she is sleeping beauty in a bed of her bloody namesakes thirsty for her love, her memories (in the mirror darkly).

How she would stop and let fires run rampant in her mind, burning everything to dust and how she would watch as her stars and her bones and her fears would shatter and be blown apart like impossible slivers of diamond in the heat.

How she is locked in prayer at night, wishing, wishing on already fallen stars.

She tries but they are always _there_.

* * *

><p>"Rose, are you okay?" asks her mother after one of her remembrance that left her mind on fire.<p>

_Burning taking roots in her mind and blooming into futures and past and present soon tore off and crushed but she understands better and better each time._

"Why do you ask? I'm always fine" and Rose would smile and Jackie Tyler _hates _the Doctor more than ever at those times. He has left her his eyes (so very sad with grief clouding them) and he had changed her daughter into something alien. Even if this is her daughter, she can't help but think that Rose Tyler is dead (burning _shining_ petals to dust and leaving blackened _scorching_ thorns behind).

* * *

><p><em>Links flaring to life<em>

* * *

><p>Trying to make her see because it was her then it iswas him and they are separated by layers upon layers of non-existence.<p>

It comforts him when it can (enough strength to rise) but it knows that She will look after him in its absence because they know each other.

It will make her understand so that they (hesheit) can be saved.

* * *

><p>Something happened.<p>

She is not alone in her head anymore (her and not her hiding). Something kept sake and sound in her while he (who?) is fighting and fading away.

It hurts, it burns, she bears it while drowning (notherworld) because it's important and she doesn't want to lose it (lose him, lose them).

* * *

><p>The TARDIS held Time within her and her Time-Lord was her Child.<p>

She grieved with him but he was so very sad (not for long), refusing his very being, refusing to see Time (possibilities to live with her) and he doesn't know what is happening. He stayed within Her, an unliving existence.

Yet She sang to him, keeping him from losing himself.

He will grieve and he will rage so She must protect, protect Time and Space from him, from the Oncoming Storm.

There was also this other existence that She must keep, the lonely boy-child with the lost self, because he is like the pink and yellow (Rose Tyler) human (wolf) that She once held and once was yet not.

She knows its mark on him so She would keep him anchored for her Child's and Her and her and its sake even though her Time-Lord and the girl who was her don't know (yet).

* * *

><p>A dream haunts her.<p>

Reflections of each other in still waters : one touch and he will fade away forever.

It's not the Doctor (she can't see but she knows this).

* * *

><p>She is his burning light in the dark, keeping him from losing himself in the Void.<p> 


End file.
